It is often necessary during the manufacture of articles to make certain that a particular part is available or properly located or positioned. To achieve this result, pieces have been marked with a prick mark, infrared labels, ink jet labels, etc. All of these prior techniques involved added parts and costs or suffered from an inability to consistently detect the infrared labels or ink jet labels.
It would be an advance in the art if a simple and effective locator could be provided.